


Celebration

by JayLeonis



Series: Post-TROS FinnPoe One Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Meme, Mpreg, Party, Post Mpreg, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Postpartum Depression, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeonis/pseuds/JayLeonis
Summary: It's the 7th anniversary of the battle of Exegol and the fall of the first order but Finn, 7 months pregnant, is the only one who can't enjoy the celebrations the same way as the others do.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Zorii Bliss/Rey
Series: Post-TROS FinnPoe One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956385
Kudos: 19





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This little one-shot is based on one of the dumbest memes I've ever seen. But it made me laugh for hours. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Finn, you should really take a break or do you want the baby to come early?", Poe asked, following his husband around. Even after 2 years, he still had to rely on his cane, so he assumed it would never change again.   
  
"I can't take a break. We still have so much to prepare.", Finn sighed rubbing his big, round belly. When Poe finally came back home, it was just a matter of time that the couple would be expecting their second child.   
  
"Sit down. You're not the only one who can organize and prepare stuff. Just sit here and give orders." Poe pushed Finn down to sit on a boulder. "You are good giving orders, General.", he grinned and kissed Finn lovingly.   
  
"You should take enough breaks too. I'm sure your leg would appreciate it." Poe nodded and sat down next to Finn. With their arms around each other, they watched Avery playing tag with Malika. The 6-year-old kids spend every free minute together, mainly because there we no other kids their age around. Most couples had formed in the months after Exegol and if some already had kids, they'd be four or younger and therefore too boring for the six-year-olds.   
  
"Did I ever tell you, that around Avery's birth, I had severe depression?", Finn suddenly said out of the blue. Poe was shocked to hear that. Finn was always such an optimistic and happy man. How could be ever become depressed?   
  
"You never told me. What happened?"   
  
"I was alone. Rey was away building a Jedi temple with Zorii, Jannah was away with Lando finding out where she was from. Chewie, Rose and the others were on smaller missions or building houses for the community. So most of the day I was all alone thinking about being a single dad and that you would never come back to me. And that destroyed me all during the pregnancy. I stayed strong for Avery but I didn't fully recover until you woke up.", Finn explained the whole story, while comforting himself by rubbing his belly.   
  
"You're strong, Finn. You did such a good job with Avery. And we'll do a great job together with little peanut in there." Finn chuckled as he received a kick against his hands.   
  
"They like it when you call them peanut." He had tears in his eyes, happy that Poe could experience everything that he missed when Finn was pregnant with Avery. And Poe enjoyed every second of it. From the moment, they found out Finn was pregnant again, listening to the heartbeat, seeing their baby on ultrasound, until each and every single kick. Poe couldn't wait to actually be there and see his baby be born and grow. He'd be there for the first attempts to crawl, the first words, the first steps. He already imagined playing with the baby, reading books to them and just be there for them.   
  
"I can't wait to meet our little peanut."   
  
  


* * *

  
  
The sun had set some time ago, when Finn faced the greatest challenge of the night. Getting Avery to bed.    
  
"No! I'm not tired!!", the 6-year-old boy cried, kicking and punching around as Finn made the first attempt of picking him up.    
  
"Stop that right now! You know you gotta ge careful.", he scolded his son, hoping the boy would avoid hitting Finns belly. Poe, on the other hand, tried to be more reasonable.    
  
"Avy, you know that bedtime begins when the sun goes down and we already let you stay up longer. Also, Malika just went to bed too so you'll be bored all alone out here. When you go to bed now, you can play with her again in the morning, how does that sound?", he negotiated. Avery looked over at him, his face red and wet from throwing his fit.    
  
"Pinky promise?", he asked holding out his pinky finger to Poe, who hooked in his own.   
  
"Pinky promise. Lets go to bed, Champ. Say good night to Daddy."   
  
"Nighty, Daddy."    
  
"Good night, Avy. Sleep tight.", Finn smiled watching Poe walk home with their son on his arms.    
  
"Poe is so good with kids. Like he's made to be a dad."    
  
"Zorii! Can't you cough or something? You scared us.", Finn laughed nervously. Zorii had a talent for sneaking up to people.    
  
"Sorry, I didn't wanna scare the baby. But you? I can live with scaring you.", she teased him.    
  
"Really? So you wanna be responsible when I have my baby early because your scaring sends me into labor at 7 months?"   
  
"Oh come on. Such a little scare can't send you into labor."    
  
"Oh no, I think my water broke.", Finn gasped jokingly, emotying his glass of juice on the ground between his legs.   
  
"Shut up, Dameron!"    
  
They both had a few more goods laughs before Zorii and Poe got engaged in the first of may drinking games that would be played tonight.    
  


* * *

  
  
"Finn. Hey. Fiiiinn.", Poe giggled poking his husband's shoulder every other second. He was absolutely wasted.    
  
"What do you want, babe? Don't you have another drinking game to lose?"    
  
"You need to hear this joke first. Knock knock."    
  
"I only play along if you get your face away from mine. I feel like I'm getting drunk just by smelling your breath." But of course, Poe didn't listen.    
  
"I said Knock knooooock."    
  
"Who's there?", Finn sighed, just playing along knowing his husband wouldn't give up.    
  
"Poe."    
  
"You don't say."   
  
"Nooooo! You gotta ask 'Poe who?'!"   
  
"Alright, Alright. So, Poe who?"   
  
"POE-TATOES!!!" The drunk man exploded into waves of laughter and Finn needed to admit with a giggle that the joke was not that bad.    
  



End file.
